


I like surprising people

by shinystar66



Series: Tumblr [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Microfic, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinystar66/pseuds/shinystar66
Summary: Just a bunch of elu drabbles from my tumblr :)You can find me at skam-ruined-my-life





	1. 6/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucas feels insecure and Eliott reassures him.  
> Inspired by Axel's statement :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Dodie's song 6/10

“Honestly, what did you see in me?”

“What?” Eliott’s head perks up.

“What made you fall in love with me?” Lucas continues, looking down at his hands.

“Baby, do you have any idea how amazing you are? You are so kind and patient and-”

“No, no, I mean phisically.”

“I don’t follow.” Eliott frowns, trying to get Lucas to look at him, but the other boy refuses to lift his head from the pillow.

“You look like that and I am…well me.”

“I don’t-”

“You are so tall and hot and ripped, you look like a model, for fuck’s sake, and I am, I don’t know, average. Slightly above, maybe.” Lucas interrupts him, sitting up.

“Lucas, I am flattered that you see me like that, but you shouldn’t put yourself down to praise me.” Eliott says, turning Lucas around and cupping his face so he can look into his eyes.

“But it’s true.” Lucas insists, still looking down despite Eliott’s attempt to lift his head up. “You are a 10, and I am barely a 6.”

“Okay. First of all, neither of us is a number. That is a wrong mindset. And have you looked in a mirror recently? You are so pretty baby.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious. Your eyes?” Eliott says, brushing his fingers against Lucas face.

“They are so blue, it’s like a piece of the sky got sprinkled in them. And your hair is so fluffy and soft and your lips so pretty and-”

“Okay. Got it.” Lucas chuckles, feeling his cheeks slightly redden.

“You are so beautiful and hot.” Eliott wiggles his eyebrows. “I love you so much and it hurts me that you think so little of yourself. And I would love you even if you were ugly, even though there is no such thing as an ugly person, and you know why?”

“Why?” Lucas smiles.

“Because you look after me, but just because you are genuinely worried about me and not because you want to monitor me. You see me as a person and not my illness, and you’ve made me feel more alive than I’ve done in a long while, as corny as that sounds, and I couldn’t care less about your looks. But I can tell you, from the bottom of my heart, that you are beautiful inside out.”

And if Lucas sheds a tear, it doesn’t even fall as Eliott’s fingers are still caressing his cheeks.

“You are so cheesy.” He croaks as he wraps his arms around Eliott’s back.

“You love it.”

“I do.”


	2. Paint and other shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on their first kiss.

Lucas doesn’t know how he got himself in this situation, actually, he does. For some reason he can’t say no to Daphné, and it’s not like spending time with Eliott is inconveniencing him in any way, on the contrary.

That is why he is currently opening buckets of paint in the communal room when he is supposed to get ready for a party.

“What is that supposed to be?” Lucas asks, throwing another lid onto the floor.

“What does it look like?” Eliott raises his eyebrows, slightly turning to his side so he can face the shorter boy.

“Honestly?” Lucas squints his eyes, trying to make sense of the image in front of him. “Just a splash of random colours.”

“There you go, attacking me again.”

“When have I-”

“It’s a sky. And it’s full of stars, see these little white dots?”.

“But there is no green or pink in the night sky.”

“Of course there is, have you never seen those colourful pictures of galaxies?”

“I am pretty sure those are photoshoped so they can be more aesthetically pleasing or whatever.”

“You are so boring, Lucas.” Eliott sighs, dropping the paint bucket.

“I’m not.” Lucas exclaims dramatically.

“It’s just that your painting is not realistic. Maybe you should drop the painter career and stick to drawing raccoons and other ‘spirit animals’” He smirks, proud of his comeback.

“Oh so you say that I am a shitty painter? As if you are any better.”

“Excuse me? I am the master of painting.”

“Then show me.” Eliott challenges him.

“I will.” Lucas doesn’t even get the chance to fully turn around and raise his brush when he feels something splashing on his cheek. He brushes his fingers on the spot, but he doesn’t need confirmation for what happened. Eliott’s laughter is enough to give it away.

“Oh you think it’s funny.” Lucas raises his eyebrows, trying to sound angry, but Eliott is laughing and he is giggling too.

But Eliott ignores him and starts laughing even harder, doubling over and gasping for air.

And he looks so beautiful like that, with crinckly eyes and full-teeth smile that Lucas’ heart does a thing. Please don’t ever stop doing that.

But he has to do something-so he grabs the brush and throws some paint in Eliott’s face too, whose smile drops before turning into a mischievous grin seconds later.

“Okay. I see how it is.”

And it all escalades from there. Next things he knows is that he is covered in an amalgam of colors from head to toe.

And while they are still at this nonsensical war with each other, the electricity gets cut off and everything goes dark.

.

“Fuck. Fuck. Eliott. It’s so dark, we have to do something, we have-” He doesn’t know why he is so panicked, but it feels like all the air ieft his lungs and the room is spinning.

“Hey. Hey, it’s fine, Lucas you are shaking oh my god. Look at me. Look at-”

But he can’t hear him, all sounds are muffled and he is getting dizzy and-next thing he feels is a pair of lips brushing against his own. It’s just a quick, soft peck, but his breathing calms down.

The light is back and all he sees are Eliott’s concerned eyes and his hands gently cupping his face.

“You okay?”

Lucas doesn’t answer, he bends over and kisses him back this time.

And it’s weird, how some describe kissing as something that makes you feel like floating, because is his case, it was grounding.


	3. Polaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another version of their first kiss that I wrote earlier.

“Oh my god, Lucas, are you seriously afraid of the dark?”

“I’m not.”

“You’re shaking.” Eliott points out, taking a step closer to Lucas, his eyes blindly seeking his in the obscurity.

“No, I just-”

But how can Lucas explain that he’s not shaking because the electricity got cut off, but because of the proximity in which they are standing? Because of how Eliott got so close that he can feel his breath on his skin. Because they almost kissed a week ago and they would have if Manon hadn’t interrupted them. And he doesn’t know if he can control himself in the darkness. And everything is unknown and uncertain and-

“Come on.” Eliott says, taking his hand into his and holy f-

“Wh-where are we going?” Lucas asks, trying to ignore the way his heart leapt when they intertwined their fingers.

“Outside.”

“How is that supposed to be any better?”

“Just trust me.”

“Okay.”

.

“Why exactly are we on the roof?” Lucas asks, looking around.

“To observe.”

“To observe what?”

“Come on. Sit down.”

“And now?”

“And now we lie down and look up.” Eliott simles as he sits on a blanket. And where did that come from?

“Okay and?”

“What do you see?”

“Um stars?”

“Exactly.”

“Explain.”

“Well it’s not that dark anymore, is it? Thanks to the stars.”

“Oh.”

“I sometimes come here.” Eliott explains. “When…um…I feel down. And I look up at the stars, and it reminds me that there is a light at the end of the tunnel, you know? Gives me hope.”

“Oh.” Lucas answers, finally getting it. He could really kiss him right now.

“Look, that is Polaris, the brightest star in the constellation of Ursa Minor.” Eliott continues before Lucas can do anything.

“Impressive. For an L student.”

“Fuck you.” Eliott chuckles as he lightly shoves Lucas in the shoulder.

“There’s a poem, you know? About a girl who falls in love with the brightest star.”

“There you go back to being a regular L student.”

“Shut up. Let me finsih, S student.”

“Okay. Go on.”

“Yeah, she sees him every night and they talk and fall in love. But they can’t get together because she is human and he is some kind of god actually.”

“Do they? End up together?

"He wants to give up immortality for her. And he is about to, but then he sees the girl kissing another earthling.”

“Oh fuck.”

“He resigns to his fate. Because he is destined to remain cold and alone in the universe.”

“That’s sad.”

“It is.”

Suddenly Lucas can’t hold it anymore, he moves so he and Eliott are looking into each other’s eyes and softly presses their lips together. And it feels liberating.

“It doesn’t always have to be sad.”


	4. Crying is a natural bodily function

It’s a habit Eliott picked when he was little. He was 6 when he fell of a bike and broke his arm. And it was hurting a lot, so he cried. But when his mom saw him, she started crying too, and he hated it when his mother cried, so his little self somehow decided that he shouldn’t let others see him cry ever again.

So whenever he felt like things got too much, he would get in the shower and cry. Because this way he wouldn’t upset others with his sadness.

But it still happened, sometimes when people were around. So he forgot about that for a while.

Years later, when he woke up in a hospital bed and tears pierced through his eyelids as soon as he opened his eyes, he heard his mother’s awful sobs and he was reminded of his old habit.

He’s in a better place now. He’s been with Lucas for months and he can safely say he’s never felt as happy. But it’s hard sometimes. And his bipolar is not going anywhere. And sometimes he has fights with Lucas, nothing too bad, but he is still terrified that the boy he loves so much will leave him some day.

After a particular heated argument, he goes to the bathroom and turns on the tap. Lets the tears fall and mix with the lukewarm water. He also grabs the shampoo bottle and leaves it there, just to have an explanation for the red eyes, and not because he has the energy to wash his hair.

“Why do you always do that?” Lucas is right in front of him as soon as gets out of the bathroom.

“Do what?” Eliott answers, feeling utterly ridiculous, like a child who was caught trying to steal cookies.

“Go in the shower to cry.”

Shit. He really is a kid caught in the act of stealing a cookie.

“I-uhh-”

“You think I don’t notice, but I do. You do that when you are depressed, and you do that when we fight, like earlier, and you do that when you have a stressful day, just why? Crying is a natural bodily function. It’s healthy, it helps you feel better. You are all against toxic masculinity, so enlighten me, why do you have to hide? ”

“No, I don’t hold myself from doing it. I do it, just not in front of you because I just don’t want to upset you.”

“What? I bawl like a baby in front of you.”

“Exactly. And it breaks my heart every time. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Eliott. Baby.” Lucas sighs and moves so he can cup Eliott’s face and gently stroke his cheeks.

“I know you are the most selfless person out there, but I promise that I can handle your pain. And I’m not here just for the fun times, I’m here because I love you, even when you don’t feel like loving yourself. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“And I’d love you even if your face was all red and covered in snot. Okay?”

“Okay.” Eliott breaks into a tiny smile.

“Good.” Lucas smiles too and presses their lips together. And it’s healing.

“And I’m sorry for what I said earlier, I can’t even remember what we were fighting about.”

“Me neither.”


	5. Never mind your bleeding hand (heart)

“What happened to your hand?”

Lucas looks at Eliott and then at his bandaged hand, before his eyes drift back to staring into the green pools of light in front of him.

_You happened._

He snorts. He can’t say that. The wound is too fresh. And no, he is not thinking about his hand.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that Eliott was concerned, judging by his knitted eyebrows, pitiful gaze and slight lip tremble. But he’s learned not to be so gullible by now.

“Gardening accident.” He chokes out, looking down again. There’s a big brownish stain staring back at him. He couldn’t be bothered to change the bandage since Manon wrapped it for him on the night it happened. She has been sleeping at Emma’s the past few nights, and he couldn’t bring himself to ask Mika to help him wrap it. He couldn’t face him, not yet.

Eliott’s eyebrows shoot up and Lucas’ heart does a thing. It’s been drumming since he bumped into the taller boy a few minutes ago, but now it twisted painfully at the memory of Eliott doing the same gesture while they were tangled in each other. Lips on lips and skin on skin.

The day he’s been kissed senseless and left panting on the mattress. The day he felt more alive and more like himself than he’s done in years.

_No._

“It’s no big deal.” He shrugs, trying to play it cool.

_Please leave please leave please-_

Eliott doesn’t. He comes closer, so close that Lucas can smell his cologne. _No._

“You need to charge that. It could get infected.”

Eliott takes his hand in his, probably to examine the damage, and Lucas shudders at the contact. He suddenly wants to hug him, to bury his head in the crook of Eliott’s neck, breathe him in and feel his two strong arms wrapped around him. To be told that everything’s going to be okay.

But then he remebers that it’s him. He is the reason Lucas feels tears burning his eyelids now. The one who makes him want to pull his skin off and punch another wall. Or maybe a window this time.

He pulls his hand away so abruptly that Eliott is left completely dumbfounded. He looks scared. So scared. And hurt.

_Good._

“Lucas-”

“I have to go-” He turns around and bumps into him again. The second time today and the third time ever, at least according to Eliott. He wonders if it felt this electrifying back then. Or maybe that is just one of all the other lies.

_“You were all I saw.”_

_What a load of bullshit._


	6. Did I do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the previous chapter, but from Eliott's pov.

It’s the hand that played the piano 3 weeks ago.

That beautiful melody that is still ringing in his ears.

The hand and the fingers that not only danced all over the the piano keys, but also touched the softest strings of his heart.

The night he realised just how gone he is. How there’s no coming back from this.

That same hand is bandaged now. And broken.

Almost as broken as the look in Lucas’ eyes.

Does he know that his eyes always give him away?

No matter how detached and unattainable he tried to seem a few minutes ago, his eyes told an entire different story.

Those deep blue pools of light mirroring his soul.

Did I do that?

No. He doesn’t have that much of an effect on Lucas, there’s no way. There’s no way he feels the same, that he misses Eliott as much as he misses him.

And yet.

I did that.

There was an ugly brown stain on the gauze. Screaming IT’S YOUR FAULT. YOU DID THIS.

And Eliott wanted to scream back. To tell Lucas to change the bandage so as not to get infected. To take him to the emergency room to get it checked. Make sure it’s not broken.

But he received a cold shoulder instead. And he deserved that, really.

It’s the same hand that cupped his face a week ago, he can still feel his touch on his cheek.

The hand that pulled at his hair while they were breathing heavily in each other’s mouths.

The hand that traced lines on his back while they were kissing. And biting. And licking. Taking and giving.

The hand he touched with his own while they were lying on the bed while his head was propped on Lucas’ back. Breathing him in.

That hand is bleeeding now. And it’s his fault.


	7. Healing powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after their reunion. They talked a bit before.

_**Playing Juke Ross- Fresh Roses**_

They’re still both panting, sitting side by side while staring at the ceiling and avoiding eye contact. Lucas feels sheer exhaustion after all the emotional and physical drain, and his mind is already fuzzy and foggy and his eyes are are getting heavier and heavier-

It’s so soft that he almost misses it, but he senses Eliott’s hand touching his. Next thing he knows is that his hand is being lifted, and then he feels 1, 2, 3…5 pecks, one on each of his knuckles. His heart soars. If an hour ago Eliott’s touch felt electrifying and made him want to peel his clothes along with his throbbing skin off, now it made him melt into a puddle of goo.

“What are you doing?” He croaks, and he would feel embarrassed for his raspy voice, if it weren’t for the way Eliott’s entire face lit up in a blinding smile.

“I’m kissing it better.” Eliott whispers, then proceeds to turn his hand around and place another kiss, on his plam this time, seemingly unbothered by the hitch of Lucas’ breath or the way his heart has picked up.

“Kisses are known to have healing powers, you should have known that.” The taller boy continues, moving so he is hovering over Lucas now, strands of hair dangling on his forehead. Soft. Lucas wants to touch.

“Healing powers? That sounds so pretentious.” He snorts, slightly rolling his eyes and turning his head so as to hide the deep blush on his cheeks.

“Yeah. And they can mend anything.”

Even a broken heart?

They talked. But it still didn’t feel enough for some reason. Maybe the wound is not healed yet, just like his hand is still bruised and hurting when pressure is applied on it. Maybe the blow was simply too painful.

“Hey.” Eliott breaks him out of his thoughts, bringing his hand to Lucas’ face to caress his cheek softly. “What’s wrong?”

“You hurt me. You hurt me a lot Eliott.” He hates the way his voice breaks, but it feels good somehow, being honest.

“I know. And I’m sorry. If I could go back in time, I would do things differently. But I can’t. And I wish I could tell you more, explain things. But I can’t.

Eliott goes back to lying on his back, his eyes darting over.

"Why?”

“You wouldn’t want me anymore if you knew.”

Lucas studies his face for a bit, notices the way Eliott’s voice changed, the way his eyes became clouded. He thinks about it, about how many times he skipped classes, about how he failed his bac.

“Nothing you say could change the fact that I am in love with you."

“What?” Eliott’s face falls before lighting up again.

_You are so beautiful when you smile._

“What?” Lucas’ voice cracks.

“You are in love with me?!” Eliott is beaming at this point, Lucas feels like they are both going to burst. Eliott from pure elation and him from embarrassment mixed with awe.

“You are avoiding the subject.”

“How could I talk about myself when you just told me you are falling for me?” Eliott asks and then he is back on top of Lucas, kissing him with a bit too much tongue and a bit too enthusiastically. But it’s soft and warm, and so them. It feels like a promise, somehow.

_Maybe kisses can really mend anything._

It’s a few minutes later when they hear droplets of water hitting the window, but they are already drifting to the realm of dreams, too tired and content to comment on it.


	8. You like my nostrils?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Lucas' insta post <3

They’ve been cuddling for hours now and Lucas is currently looking around the room, lost in thoughts. He is supposed to be studying, but he can’t bring himself to leave Eliott’s side.

He held him all day, drew lines with his fingertips along his arms, hoping he could somehow impregnate the other boy’s skin with his feelings. Hoping Eliott could feel an ounce of the love Lucas was holding inside himself.

He wished he could take all of Eliott’s pain away with soft touches and reassuring kisses, but he knew it didn’t work that way. He still hoped that what he did helped though, that it somehow made Eliott feel less alone.

He seemed a bit better today, he even managed to eat half of a sandwich, but they haven’t really talked and Lucas is getting anxious because there are so many things that need to be said, but he doesn’t know when he is supposed to start talking, and he is afraid that if he did, it would make Eliott feel worse.

“Lucas?” Hearing Eliott’s voice makes Lucas almost tear up as he glances down at his boyfriend whose head is currently sitting on his lap. Because it is the first time Eliott spoke since be brought him over, and even though his voice sounds raspy, it’s so good to hear it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I am bipolar. I thought you wouldn’t want me anymore if you knew…I was afraid of losing you.”

_No no no_

Lucas is suddenly reminded of all the times he used the crazy word and he feels like the worst person on the entire planet. He wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

“Eliott.” He starts, gulping. “I love every part of you. I love your eyes, your hair, your lips, your hands, your skin-”

“My nostrils too?” Eliott interrupts him, and Lucas can swear he saw the corners of his lips perk up, which only made him want to cry a little more.

“Of course. I love all the drawings you made me, even though I must admit that I did not appreciate them right away. And I love that you are so kind and thoughtful. And so tender with me. And-”

_Well, now or never._

“And I am sorry for everything I’ve said. All the comments I made about mentally ill people, and the horrible way I talked about my mom. I want my mom in my life, I love her and I love you and I want you in my life too. I am sure of that now.”

A tear escapes Eliott’s eye but Lucas wipes it away immediately.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“You do Eliott. You deserve the whole world.”

Eliott can only burry his head in Lucas’ chest and press a kiss there, right on top of his heart, which makes Lucas feel like he is about to burst.

“I love you too.”

.

“But how can you love my nostrils?”


	9. Knees and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following prompt: 'Can you write an elu behind the scenes of the knee picture mannon posted? How they got in that position what they were talking about?'

"I brought tea." Lucas declared, smiling.

Eliott nodded slowly. He was sitting on the couch with his back propped on a pillow and his limbs spread out. His eyes were still clouded, but he looked a little better than yesterday and he even managed to eat a piece of bread, which Lucas considered a win.

Lucas wanted to sit next to him, but he quickly realised that there was no space left fot him to, given Eliott's tall figure and his long, stretched legs. Maybe turning the couch back to its initial form earlier was not a great idea after all.

"Can you...move?" The younger boy raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Nope." Eliott replied and _oh was that a smile?_ He is pretty sure the corners of his lips perked up. Maybe he can indulge and play along, if whatever Eliott is trying to do can make him smile.

"So what do you want me to do? Sit on your lap?"

"You are too heavy to."

"Rude. I am not." Lucas exclained. "And I am sure you'd like that."

 Eliott shook his head, prompting Lucas to roll his eyes.

"The tea is getting  cold, come on."

"No."

"Okay. If you are so stubborn." Lucas sat next to Eliott's feet, and then put his legs on top of Eliott's, their knees touching.

"There you go." He said smuggling as he passed one of the mugs to Eliott.

"I knew you could find a solution."

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's presence in silence while taking small sips of the warm liquid.

"You like it?" Lucas asked a couple of minutes later and Eliott let out a content hum.

The silence was beginning to be a bit too much. Lucas had a million things he wanted to say, but now was not the time. He figured that small talk was the best option for now, at least until Eliott felt a little better.

"I once had this weird dream in which I made tea with warm tap water."

"Sounds like something you would do." Eliott looked at him, and even though he did not smile, there was a small sparkle in his still clouded eyes.

"Excuse me? Maybe something you would do considering you almost gave me food poisoning with those eggs." Lucas snorted, but Eliott did not seem amused, his face dropping. 

_What did I do What do I do_

He brought his hand forward and gave Eliott's knee that was visible through his ripped jeans a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't you want to hear the rest of the dream?"

"I do." Eliott's eyes were back on him and that was all that mattered.

"Okay. So after I made tea that way, there was this girl who gave me a judging look. I swear she was like 'that's disgusting'. She didn't say that though. But I could tell. And then there was this really tall blonde, blue-eyed guy."

"Taller than me?" Eliott pouted.

"I think so. Anyway, he laughed his ass off when I told him that I made tea with tap water. And then he kissed me and yeah."

"You are cheating on me with blonde, blue-eyed boys in your dreams?"

"Shut up. It was long before I knew you." Lucas rolled his eyes again.

"I see. Did dream you learn about the philosophy of boiling water?"

"I guess we'll never know because I woke up after that."

"That's too bad."  
   
Lucas didn't get to continue becuase a screaming Manon came into the room.

"Oh my god guys. You are so cute. I have to take a picture. Don't move!"


	10. I'd like to see you try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the following prompts: 
> 
> “That was kind of hot.” 
> 
> “I immediately regret this decision.” 
> 
> “I’d like to see you try.”

“I immediately regret this decision.” Lucas scrunched his nose the moment they stepped out of the apartament and into the cold night. But it's almost their one year anniversary, and Eliott insisted, and Eliott pleaded, and promised to hold his hand throughout it all, so Lucas gave in. He was only human, after all. And as much as he did not want to admit it, he was a hopeless romantic too.

20 minutes later it was pouring. It was raining so hard, he could barely see ahead. It was as if all of his surroundings had been covered by a curtain of water that was blocking his view, leaving him at the mercy of the the unleashed nature.

It reminded Lucas of the biblical stories his mother told him when he was little.

_"Seven days from now I will send rain on the earth for forty days and forty nights, and I will wipe from the face of the earth every living creature I have made-”_

_"Why did God want to kill everybody with the flood?"_

_"Because people were too sinful. To cure and save us all."_

"Lucas? We're here." Eliott smiled, putting his hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"Oh, right."

"Are you okay?" Eliott asked, concern visible in his voice as he gently cupped Lucas' face, forcing him to look into his eyes. Those deep pools of light piercing into his soul always get to him, manage to ground him. He wants to get drown in them. 

_You're fine. Your mom doesn't hate you. She loves you. And Eliott loves you. He loves me._

"Yeah, yeah, just kiss me already." Lucas mumbled, aware of every drop of rain that was freely falling  and slowly soaking him now that Eliott dropped the umbrella he was holding on their way there.

And what a kiss. If somebody told him two years ago that not only would he have a kiss in the rain moment, but also recreate it, he would have laughed in their face. Yet there he was, sliding his lips against Eliott's with all his might and pouring all of his soul into it. And it shouldn't feel like this, as if his heart might burst at how fast it's beating, considering they've shared thousands of kisses in the past months. 

_That might just be the Eliott effect._ He thought, smiling into the kiss, as Eliott licked into his mouth, his arms strongly wrapped around his torso. His hair was damp and so were his clothes, and he was pretty sure his body temperate dropped significantly, but none of that mattered in that moment the same way it did not matter 1 year ago.

And maybe he was not religious, but he just knew that this, kissing Eliott and having him in his arms was as close as he'd ever get to heaven.

"That was hot." He whispered, panting after what felt like hours.

"I told you it would be worth it." Eliott smiled, a look of pure adoration reflected in his gaze.

.

"Eliott."

"Hm?"

"If we get pneumonia..." Lucas said after the third time he sneezed since they got home, suddenly not so fond of their second little adventure now that the high wore off.

 "...I will  break up with you."

"I'd like to see you try."


End file.
